


you never loved him

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: Richie knocks on the door and steps back, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He’s nervous, and if anyone was looking, they’d be able to tell. He was fidgeting, constantly moving, never staying still.It was a couple moments, and he started to reach up to knock again, when a woman opened the door, and his heart stopped.or,where richie goes to see myra after everything that happened





	you never loved him

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to tyler and eli for basically inspiring em while writing this
> 
> uh obv spoilers for it: chapter two
> 
> i wrote this at 1am so !!!
> 
> anyways we love them in this house (but fuck myra)

Richie knocks on the door and steps back, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He’s nervous, and if anyone was looking, they’d be able to tell. He was fidgeting, constantly moving, never staying still.

It was a couple moments, and he started to reach up to knock again, when a woman opened the door, and his heart stopped.

“Who are you?” She asks, and Richie thinks of how her voice sounds exactly like Mrs. K’s voice.

“I’m Richie Tozier, and i’m a friend of your husband.”

“Oh!” She perks up, opening the door wider. “Come in! Come in!”

He steps through, glancing around as she locks the door back behind him. He follows her to the kitchen, and she starts taking drinks out of the fridge, setting them down in front of Richie.

“Oh, have you heard anything from my Eddie-Bear?” She asks when they’re finally set down with drinks, and Richie freezes for a moment, before pushing his glasses up.

“Uhm, well, that’s why i’m here.” She stares at him, and he wants to say he’s sees she's desperate, but she only looks like she’s doing it because she has to. “Your husband… can’t come home anymore.”

“I fucking knew it!” She scares him, raising up and slamming her hands down on the table. “I knew he was cheating on me! He was never home, and he always said it’s because he had a job, but if he really loved me, he wouldn’t stay away from me! He always said he had job where he drives, but when he called me and said he had to go somewhere, he didn’t call me back!”

“That’s not-” Richie tries to speak up, to tell her she’s wrong, but she whips around, glaring at him.

“You’re probably the one he was fucking! Or at least, you helped him do it!” He holds his hands up, and he tries to defend himself, but she doesn’t let him, speaking louder and louder. “When I called him, he said something about someone called Mike was the one that called him. And then he said something about the loser’s, and that was the last I heard. So, do tell me, Mr. Tozier, do you know this Mike fellow? Is he the one my husband is fucking?”

“No, because he can’t.”

“What do you mean he can’t? If he there, away from me, then surely he must be having some fun!”

“He can’t have fun if he’s fucking dead!” He stands up, slamming his hands down on the table. “He can’t be fucking one of his best friends if he died with him around him, while everything is falling around them! He can’t be having sex with Mike when he’s never liked him like that ever!”

“What do you mean he’s dead?” She narrows her eyes, and he knows the argument about to come from her, so he stops her before she can even begin.

“I mean, that he died protecting me.” His voice cracks on the last word, and he wipes his eyes, continuing. “He died helping his town, and his friends, and I bet he died happier than he would’ve been here.”

He shoves his chair up, and he leaves the room, walking towards the door. He hears her moving behind him, but he doesn’t give a shit, unlocking the door and walking back out, where the other’s are waiting in Ben’s car. He sees them getting out, probably to ask how it went, when something hits the back of his head.

“He said he never got to give this to his precious ‘Rich’, so I assumed he fucked you, you fairy.”

She slams the door shut, and he kneels down, picking up the object gently. It was an envelope stuffed full, and he took a deep breath, trying not to cry on this wicked bitch’s steps.

“Richie?” He hears Ben speak beside him, and he turns and holds onto him, standing up. “Are you okay?”

“Can we leave first?”

Ben nods, leading him to his car, and he gets the special privilege of sitting in the front seat. They drive away, and when Richie starts to cry, turning his hands into fists, no one comments on it, and Ben reaches his hand over and wraps it around one of Richie’s.

It’s been 30 minutes, and when they arrive at a hotel, they all climb out, and Richie waits until they’re all in the first room to speak.

“She thought Eddie was cheating on her, and that’s all she cared about.” He stares at the floor, twisting his fingers. “All she cared was if he was leaving her, and just, god, she sounded so much like his mom.”

“Oh my god, you’re right.” Beverly whispers, and he nods.

“And then, she didn’t really sound sad when I said he was dead. She just sounded like she was sad that he didn’t die with her.” He wipes his eyes, and finally looks up at them, the sadness clear in his eyes. “She sounded just like his mom, like she only wanted him to be with her, and now i’m wondering if that’s why he got to Derry so quickly.”

“I would’ve if I was married to that lady.” Bill mutters, and they chuckle, but Richie stares back at the ground.

“I told her that Eddie was happier when he died than when he was with her.” He chuckles, running his hand through his hair as he looks up at them. “That was pretty shitty to say, right?”

“I don’t think it’s really shitty when you’re saying the truth.” Ben shrugs, and the others nod. “I know he was happier down there than he ever was with her.”

“I know he was happier with you than he ever was with Myra.” Mike says, and Richie looks back down, the tears dripping on his glasses.

“He loved you, Richie, and I know he loved you.” Bill finally says, and Richie stares at him. “I know you knew too.”

“What if he didn’t, though? What if he just messed with my heart, and truly loved that woman in that house?”

“He didn’t, Richie. I know he didn’t, and you have to trust me on this. He didn’t love her. He loved you, and as soon as he came back, I saw it in his eyes that he regretted ever having that ring on his finger.” Richie wipes, trying to believe him.

It’s silent for a few minutes, but Richie finally speaks, voice softer.

“I believe you.”

He starts crying again, and they all move back around him, and the scene looks just like when they were all in the quarry, and Richie almost feels better. His friends are helping, and if Eddie was here, he’d say that that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my it blog! @stanleyurris


End file.
